


drunkengreed's doodles | o1.

by DrunkenGreed



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenGreed/pseuds/DrunkenGreed





	drunkengreed's doodles | o1.

Stop.

Please stop.

Don't do this.

I don't like this.

I think I may be sick.

Please, please, please.

I want to go home.

I can't see anything.

What's this darkness?

Oh god, it hurts.

It fucking hurts.

Please, sto-

"(Your name), it's alright."

A single touch, capable of stopping time itself within the girl.

"It's okay. You can cry and let it all out. I'll stay with you, no matter what." He said. 

That's the only thing he said yet it crept calmness upon the girl. It assured her safety.

He's here with me,

No matter what..?

Is Worick going to be here?

Is, Wᴀʟʟᴀᴄᴇ going to be here?

"... Sorry."

"Not a problem, love."


End file.
